


Pros And Cons

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Decisions, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo has already agreed to move in with Dee, so why is he wondering if he’s made the right decision?





	Pros And Cons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, moving in together,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Just after Like Like Love.

Ryo frowned in deep thought as he slipped into bed. It was late, Bikky was already asleep, but Ryo had been restlessly prowling his apartment, looking at his furniture and other belongings, looking at the apartment itself… He’d been here seven years, since just a couple of weeks before starting work at the 27th Precinct as a newly fledged detective. Those days seemed so long ago, and so much had happened since he’d moved in. Now here he was, with a grown foster son soon to leave for college… 

He’d been comfortably settled in all aspects of his life for some time; good job, nice home, growing son, stable relationship, but now… Trust Dee to turn his life upside down yet again, just the way he had when they’d first met. 

It had been so unexpected; Dee had called in sick to work that morning, so Ryo had gone over to check up on him on his way home, only to find Dee’s apartment in a state of upheaval and a massive hole in the wall separating it from the apartment next door. Apparently both were now Dee’s, giving him twice the space he’d inhabited before.

Perhaps under the circumstances Ryo should have expected the question that came next, but he hadn’t; it had taken him completely by surprise and left him floundering. 

“Why don’t you move in?”

Ryo had never given much thought to living with his partner; he was happy with the way things were, but when he’d hesitated, not sure what to say, Dee had just looked so downhearted… Before Ryo knew what he was doing, he’d blurted out, “How about next month?”

Dee had been beyond elated, pouncing on him then and there, until Bikky had shown up to interrupt them. The evening had flown past in a chaotic jumble, but here he was, back in his own place, and wondering: ‘Am I doing the right thing?’

This apartment was his home, the place he could return to after work for a bit of privacy, peace and quiet, at least now Bikky was practically an adult.   
It was one thing letting Dee sleep over once or twice a week, or spending the occasional night at Dee’s place, but how would he cope with his partner’s constant presence?

Ryo loved Dee, more than anything, loved spending time with him, both at work and at home, but he’d be the first to admit that his lover could be exhausting. Would Dee expect sex every night? If he did and it all got too much for Ryo to handle, where could he escape to if they were sharing an apartment? 

On the other hand, from a practical and financial standpoint, living together made sense. In taking over the next door apartment as well as his own, Dee had committed himself to paying out an additional fifty dollars a month; not a huge increase, but it would still put a strain on his finances. However, if Ryo moved in with him and they split the bills evenly, they’d both be paying considerably less in rent and utilities than they currently were. Not only that, but Dee’s apartment was closer to the 27th’s current home, which would make Ryo’s workday commute shorter, and on the days they worked the same shift they could travel in together, either in one of their cars or on Dee’s motorcycle. 

Lying on his back, hands behind his head, Ryo mulled things over. Another point in favour of the move was that unlike here, Dee’s building had an elevator, even if it didn’t always work

There were other things in favour of the move too; shared chores, companionship, the warmth of another body in bed beside him on long winter nights, and not having to get out of bed and trek home alone after a date because he’d forgotten he’d run out of clean clothes at Dee’s place. Surely all that outweighed any possible downsides, didn’t it?

With a sigh, Ryo rolled onto his side; it was late and he needed to get some sleep or he’d be useless at work. ‘Bikky will be off to California in a couple of weeks, and then I’ll be alone in an apartment that’s really too big for one person,’ he reminded himself. Being alone again after getting used to having someone to come home to would have been hard, but now he didn’t have to think about that because he’d already agreed to move in with Dee. Why was he even stressing over his spur-of-the-moment decision anyway? It was a done deal, and despite some uncertainty he wasn’t considering backing out. He’d never disappoint Dee that way; he was just a bit nervous, but he’d get over it. He closed his eyes, trying to relax. All that was left to decide was what furniture to take with him, and that could wait for another day.

The End


End file.
